


The Snow Hobbit

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [55]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Frodo play in the snow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snow Hobbit

Sam fell on the snowy ground, laughing. "Look, Mr. Frodo!" He pressed himself into the snow.

"Whatever are you doing?" Frodo asked, grinning.

"Making a snow Hobbit!" Sam said. He stood and pointed at it. "Isn't it a fine one, my Frodo?" He stood smiling, snowflakes dusting his curly hair, his brown eyes shining, his skin aglow from the brisk cold of the wintry Hobbiton day. 

Frodo kissed the cold cheeks, his hands cradling Sam's face. "It's grand, my Samwise. But I see more than one snow Hobbit."

"Where, Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo embraced him. "You, Sam. You're my snow Hobbit."


End file.
